Scheen
=Physical Description= For her age, Scheen is short, a fact she is rather self concious of. To balance her height, however, she appears to be nothing more than a hyper-concentrated ball of activity in a battle, capable of using her height and agility to duck around, behind and away from enemies. Some of these traits manage to carry into her regular walking and talking, much to her chagrin In terms of weapons, Scheen is skilled in the use of swords, and in fist weaponry, which she is starting to use more of, since recently. Her fighting style tends to use one weapon as defence, and the other for offense, switching which ones perform each role quickly. Her main goal in any battle is to get the opponent incapacitated Scheen's armor is generally fairly standard leather, though it tends to be blue to black. In towns, she prefers to wear robes or dresses, which can be anything from a dull brown to a bright purple =Personality= Scheen's cheerful exterior hides a somewhat calculating mind. Scheen knows that, at heart, she's a good person, however she tries to disguise this from people she meets, instead trying to come across as just a chaotic one. However, in stressful situations, such as battle, she drops her facade and tries to take control of the situation. Outside of them, she appears a bit of a clutz, her mouth frequently running and getting her into trouble Scheen is quite fond of drinking entirely too much, and is particularly fond of Junglevine wine. She claims that she can drink many more people under the table than she actually could, and hasn't learnt her lesson to this day Scheen has a phobia of crocolisks, which quickly make her break down into tears and run the opposite direction to the six-legged reptiles in question. The fact that particularly large crocolisks tend to occasionally surface in the Stormwind canals does not give her any comfort Every now and again, Scheen has a habit of vanishing for a few months. According to what she says when she once again turns up, she's been in Stormwind all along, but people just haven't noticed her. Unsurprisingly, people don't believe this =History= Early Life Born to an average merchant of Kul'Tiras and a member of the guard, Scheen's mother left her with her father almost immediately. This even has resulted in Scheen having a bit of a grudge against her mother. Her father ensured that she got a fairly decent education, however Scheen was a tomboyish rascal as a child. She found throwing snowballs at fellow classmates to be more fun than actually studying, and has, at least once, thrown a snowball at Jaina and Arthas Once, when traveling with her father aboard his ship, towards Booty Bay, Scheen fell in love with a young cabin boy, around her age. Their love was cut short as a storm hit the boat, and ended up with said cabin boy being thrown from the ship and seemingly being killed by a crocolisk. This event scared Scheen for years afterwards, and perhaps lead to her desire to be chaotic and peaceful Present After the Third War, Scheen traveled to Stormwind on a random merchant ship, having a desire to explore the land. Shortly after arriving, and making her presence known in Stormwind, the guild Malakim hired her Over time, Scheen hasn't made terribly much of an impact in the world. She tends to take more of a back seat to events that go on, as opposed to solving them =Misc= Scheen's horse is called Twilight, her parrot is called Pecky, and her gryphon is called Snowflake Scheen can speak fluent Nergish. Previously, she only knew the insults, but after an event in Borean Tundra, she was taught the rest of the language Scheen has laid claim to the sailing ship currently docked in Stormwind Harbor, opposite the icebreaker. She claims the ship is called the Leviathan, however it is docked due to having been damaged during the Scourge attack, and Scheen lacking the funds to get it repaired Category:Alliance category:Human category:Rogue Category:Malakim